Dreaming Hero Chapter !
by teukiechu
Summary: fanfic yang bercerita tentang persaudaraan Kyu dan Siwon. ga tahu bikin summary ah. Dijamin ga nyeselbacanya


Mozart yang bernama asli Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Gottlieb Mozart adalah seorang komponis musik klasik yang terkenal. Ia berasal dari Salzburg. Dan sekitar 700 lagu dimainkannya dan diakui sebagai mahakarya musik zaman klasik hingga saat ini. Karyanya yang paling popular adalah Beethoven, Sympony no.40 in G Minor, Serenade, Fur Elise dan masih banyak karya lainnya yang benar-benar mengagumkan.

I am a dreaming hero

Until the end, I will run through

(Because Now I am not afraid with you here right by my side

Symphony mengalun indah di sepanjang malam itu, alunan musik yang memiliki durasi sekitar tujuh menit lima puluh detik berakhir dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Sejenak ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang merasa pegal karena tak berhenti menyentuh tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam, lalu ,memberikan senyuman pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sempurna. Dan kelak namamu akan berubah menjadi Cho Mozart" pujian itu membuat kedua pipi chubbynya memerah. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan raut malunya.

"Teruslah berlatih, impianmu menjadi sang composer kelak benar-benar akan terwujud" ucapnya lagi, semakin membuat yang dipuji tersenyum. Ya Mozart, ia ingin seperti Mozart. Mengisi hidupnya dengan menggubah musik, menciptakan musik dan bermain piano di sepanjang hidupnya. Mozart, tak hanya hidup dengan musik klasik, tapi ia juga hidup dengan cinta dan kasih.

—

"Kyuhyun, sudah jam 7, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku mau bolos, tidak ada pelajaran matematika dan sains hari ini, kau bilang saja pada guruku kalau aku sakit, hyung" sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, matanya masih tetap terpejam dan tak berniat untuk membukanya sedikitpun.

"Ya! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau tidak masuk dengan alasan yang sama. Tidak ada toleransi! Cepat mandi! aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu" tegas sang kakak yang berhasil menghancurkan moodnya pagi ini.

"Pelit pelit pelit!" bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Kyuhyun~~ aku benar-benar akan mencabut akses internetmu dan tentu saja melarangmu ke game center setiap akhir pekan selama sebulan penuh" lagi-lagi sang kakak berujar santai.

"Hyung-ah! Jahat!" teriak si bungsu dari balik selimutnya. Membuat sang kakak terkekeh pelan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk membolos lagi, Kyu. Ayoo cepat bangun anak manja"

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, hyung. pleaseeee" Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya, wajahnya yang acak-acakkan itu memasang wajah melasnya, berharap sang kakak mengabulkan keinginannya pagi ini. Ah Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya kecuali matematika dan sains.

"Kalau begitu hukuman yang tadi aku ucapkan berlaku mulai detik ini" ucap sang kakak sambil berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siwon hyuuuuung! Aku mau mandi sekarang dan berangkat sekolah" pasrah Kyuhyun, yang membuat sang kakak tersenyum menang.

—

"Pelan-pelan makannya,nanti tersedak"

"Gara-gara hyung aku telat" jawabnya ketus.

"Kok hyung?"

"Iya semua karna hyung! aku bilang aku mau bolos jadi bangun siang, eh hyung malah menyuruhku berangkat sekolah"

"Itu sih terserah, kau punya dua pilihan 'kan hari ini? Pilihan pertama kau masuk sekolah dan pilhan kedua…"

"Stop! Aku tak butuh ceramah pagimu! Aku berangkat" sambar Kyuhyun cepat lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamunya. Siwon geleng-geleng melihat tingkah brandal adiknya, entah turunan sifat siapa ia tak tau.

Pria berdasi itu tersenyum, betapa bahagianya ia memiliki adik seperti Kyuhyun. Tak akan ada habisnya jika ia memikirkan adiknya, Kyuhyun, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki di dunia ini setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Suara nyaring I-phone nya membangunkannya dari pikirannya yang melayang, diraihnya gadget mahalnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya halo, hyung.. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantor"

—

Lantunan nada indah menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, suara bass lembut nan merdunya menambah keindahan suasana malam itu. Tak ada yang tak mendengar jari panjang dan lentik itu menyentuh tuts-tuts hingga menghasilkan harmonisasi yang indah, binatang malampun tau, irama merdu itu hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Auw" Rintihan kesakitan itu spontan keluar dari mulut sang pelantun lagu, dicengkeramnya kaosnya kuat-kuar menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Kyu?" mendengar rintihan itu sang kakak menghampirinya, kaget melihat sang adik yang tengah meringis memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" yang ditanya menggeleng, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Kram lagi?" tanyanya lagi walaupun ia tau Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Siwon langsung berjongkok menghadap Kyuhyun, lalu menggamit tangannya, memijitnya perlahan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

"Tanganmu terlalu lelah, Kyu. Kau terlalu memforsirnya. Otot-ototmu perlu istirahat jangan terlalu memaksanya bekerja, jadinya seperti ini 'kan? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau begini" Siwon masih memijit pelan tangan adiknya, Kyuhyun menunduk menahan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kita pindah ke kamar yah, sekalian kau tidur ini sudah jam 10" Siwon berdiri diikuti Kyuhyun yang juga bangkit. Siwon menuntunnya, membawa sang adik ke dalam kamarnya.

"Masih sakit ya? Hyung ambil minyak gosok dulu, kau tiduran saja" Kyuhyun mengangguk masih menahan sakitnya.

Siwon kembali dengan sebotol minyak gosok di tangannya, ia menghampiri sang adik yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah sudah tidur atau entah hanya sekedar menutup mata melupakan rasa sakitnya. Manik indah Siwom menatap dalam sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya. Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu walaupun lebih pendiam sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Siwon tau bahkan sangat tau, keadaan psikis adiknya benar-benar tidak stabil hingga saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ? di usia belianya, ia harus menanggung betapa sakitnya ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua. Seharusnya hingga saat ini ia masih merasakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan lembut seorang ibu, betapa indahnya kasih sayang sosok seorang ayah, bukan hidup sendiri seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang sangat ia kagumi, Kyuhyun tak mudah melunturkan mimpinya untuk menjadi komposer sekaligus penyanyi. Siwon bahkan mengerti bahwa ia ingin seperti ayahnya, mengabdikan hidupnya untuk musik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" suara lembut itu menyentakkan Siwon, tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mengoleskan minyak di tangan Kyuhyun lalu memijitnya perlahan berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang menyerang tangan adiknya.

"Kyu, kalau sakit seperti tadi lagi lebih baik kita ke dokter. Aku takut otot-ototmu bermasalah karena kau sering bermain piano dan laptopmu"

"Hanya kelelahan, hyung. Besok pasti sembuh" jawab Kyuhyun santai lebih tepatnya tak peduli.

"Jangan menyepelekan hal-hal kecil, Kyu. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali. Bahkan kau pernah bilang bahwa kau pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sadari. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti masalah medis mengenai otot dan syaraf tubuh tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu" jawab Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung terlalu banyak menonton drama! Ah sudahlah hyung ini hanya kecapean. Setelah ini pasti besok aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Kau ingat 'kan kalau aku sudah mendaftarkan diri mengikuti audisi musik untuk kompetisi pertukaran pelajar tahun depan? Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali duduk menghadap sang kakakyang tengah mencemaskannya.

"Hyung fokus bekerja saja, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja selama hyung selalu bersamaku" tambah Kyuhyun lalu memeluk satu-satunya kakak tercintanya yang ia punya. Siwon mengusap punggung adiknya, mencoba memberi ketenangan untuk adiknya, dan mencoba mencari kebenaran jawaban bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Hyung hanya tidak ingin kau sakit" lirihnya.

"Hey Siwon hyung! Aku benar-benar sehat! Aku hanya kelelahan. Kau semakin tua semakin kolot hyung! Itu tidak asyik!" protes sang magnae membuat Siwon menjauhkan telinganya karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggema.

"Tidak usah teriak bodoh! Aku tidak tuli!" balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun nyengir, melupakan semua rasa sakitnya "Hyung, aku ngantuk, sudah sana hyung tidur !"

"Ya sudah sana tidur aku juga mau tidur, dasar bocah sialan telingaku sakit" Siwon meletakkan botol itu di meja nakas kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun hendak keluar menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung" Siwon menoleh melihat ke arah belakang, ke arah adiknya.

"Terima kasih, Good night" Kyuhyun mengacungkan botol minyak seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Siwon terdiam beberapa detik heran mendengar adiknya berterima kasih padanya secara langsung.

"Tanganmu yang sakit ternyata berakibat pada kelakuanmu menjadi baik juga yah. Hah.. baiklah selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun"

—

I (became) the hero of my life

I will rise up once again

Shining like a jewel in a dream, call me

"Kyuhyun! kau salah memainkan partiturnya" Leeteuk, pemuda berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu sang murid.

"Ah..maaf hyung, itu di luar kendaliku" jujur Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Hah?" Leeteuk sukses melongo!

"Lupakan, hyung. ayo berlatih lagi" Kyuhyun mendelik, kembali menekuni naskah partitur di hadapannya, Leeteuk menurutinya mencoba mengoreksi dan mendengarkan permainan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tau bahwa Kyuhyun cerdas, otaknya mampu menampung banyak ilmu mengenai ajarannya tentang musik. Kyuhyun malah ingin memainkan Carmina Burana yang terdiri dari barisan-barisan not balok yang menurutnya berada pada tingkatan sulit. Leeteuk belum mengizinkannya, ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun mampu, tapi Leeteuk malah menawarinya untuk memainkan Symphony , setelah mendengar permainan Symphony indah Leeteuk, Kyuhyun merubah pikirannya, anak cerdas itu tertarik, ia bilang Symphony itu seperti lagu de javu untuknya tentang kedua orangtuanya. Leeteuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang menerawang jauh tadi, ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada permainan cantik Kyuhyun. satu nada dua nada dan…

"Kyuhyun? lagumu Symphony bukan nada yang tak beraturan seperti itu" lagi dan lagi Leeteuk menegurnya halus, ia kembali memandangi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lost.

"Kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, istirahatlah dulu, besok kita teruskan lagi" saran Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Tidak hyung aku benar-benar sehat. Tanganku…ah ntahlah hyung. ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku"

Leeteuk berjongkok di hadapan murid termudanya itu, memeriksa tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar dan berkeringat.

"Ototmu protes padamu, ia lelah Kyuhyun-ah, butuh istirahat sama sepertimu. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyempurnakan lagi permainanmu dan aku akan mengajarkan Carmina Burana padamu setelah Symphony mu sempurna" pria berlesung pipi itu mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun, ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di depan grand piano putih di sekolahnya jika ia bosan memainkan gamesnya.

"Di rumah sepi, aku lebih suka di sini sama hyung"

"Dasar anak manja" balas Leeteuk sambil tertawa.

"Siwon pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Malam, hyung. ia ada rapat direksi katanya"

"Kalau aku menemanimu di rumah kau mau? Kebetulan jadwal mengajar soreku tidak ada hari ini" tawar Leeteuk, yah hitung-hitung Leeteuk mengunjungi rumah muridnya dan hoobaenya, Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat cerah, ceria mendengar Leeteuk akan menemaninya di rumah. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membereskan buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di meja, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

—

"Jangan berlari Kyu! Dasar bocah" rutuk Leeteuk ketika memasuki perumahan elit, dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon tinggal. Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, ia tetap berlari menuju kediamannya, begitu sampai tepat di pintu gerbang Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk merasakan kembali tangannya yang kram dan kali ini benar-benar tak bisa ditoleri lagi. Leeteuk berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang terlihat meringis dengan keringat yang membasahi permukaan tubuhnya.

"Astaga Kyu! Sudah kubilang jangan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil" Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, matanya berair menahan sakitnya yang luar biasa.

"Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk membatu melihat Kyuhyun. Ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini beberapa tahun lalu, Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada sosok adiknya dulu. Ya dulu. adiknya yang meninggal karena suatu penyakit langka dan aneh merenggut nyawanya. Leeteuk tersadar setelah Kyuhyun mengerang memukulkan tangannya sendiri ke aspal jalan rumahnya.

Dengan cepat Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menggenggam erat tangannya, Kyuhyun masih mengerang hebat saat sendi-sendinya benar-benar terasa kaku. Ini bukan kram yang biasanya ia rasakan.

"Hyung..sakit sekali, tanganku benar-benar sakit. Leeteuk hyung kuncinya di dalam tasku" Kyuhyun meracau, sedangkan Leeteuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ransel Kyuhyun mencari kunci pintu rumah Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"berhasil! Aku menemukan kuncinya" masih dalam keadaan panik Leeteuk membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, tangannya ikut gemetar, bukan apa-apa, ia benar takut melihat Kyuhyun yang sama seperti adiknya, merasakan sakit pada tangannya, melakukan hal-hal yang di luar kendalinya, tak bisa berbicara, hingga akhirnya penyakit itu merenggut nyawa adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau duduk dulu, aku akan buatkan teh hangat dan air hangat untuk mengompres tanganmu" Leeteuk berseru setelah berhasil membantu Kyuhyun duduk di sofa berwarna coklat susu yang senada dengan cat tembok rumahnya. Ah ya warna coklat susu itu adalah warna kesukaan mendiang Ibu Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Tak sampai lima menit, Leeteuk kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan secangkir teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk sama sekali belum meletakkan tasnya dan melepas jaket putihnya. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mengompres tangan kanan anak itu, lalu mengelap keringat Kyuhyun menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?" tanyanya to the point.

"Tidak sering tapi suka" jawabnya.

"Sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini hanya kelelahan hyung, tidak parah dan harus sampai ke dokter segala" jawabnya santai.

"Jangan menyepelekan hal kecil! Kau itu pianis! Tangan adalah harta berharga yang kau punya"

Kyuhyun terdiam, memangnya apa yang salah dengan tangannya? Toh ini hanya efek karena ia jarang mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya.

"Besok kau harus ke dokter, aku akan bilang pada gurumu kalau kau harus ke rumah sakit"

Apalagi ini? Rumah sakit? Bahkan ia benci dengan nama itu! Kenapa harus rumah sakit? Leeteuk bukan siapa-siapanya, ia hanya sunbae sekaligus sahabat kakaknya, dan juga guru pianonya, kenapa gurunya jadi mengatur hidupnya?

"Hyung jangan mengaturku seperti Siwon hyung! Aku bahkan benci kau menyebut kata rumah sakit!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ini kali pertama ia membentak orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Leeteuk terpengarah mendengarnya, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut jika kecemasannya terbukti bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti adiknya, Donghae. Ia tidak mau jika harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang terpaku, merasa menyesal ia meraih tubuh Leeteuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Hyung maaf aku tak bermaksut membentakmu"

"Tidak kau tidak salah, aku yang terlalu berlebihan padamu, Kyu. Aku akan memasak air hangat untukmu setelah itu kau mandi" ujarnya sembari melepas dekapan hangat adik sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

"Tanganmu bagaimana?" tanya Leeeteuk sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

"Masih sakit tapi sudah lebih baik, hyung. Tak usah cemas"jawab Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

—

Leeteuk memandang langit malam, mencoba menghapuskan segala kegundahannya perihal kejadian yang beruntun hari itu. Ia tau bahwa tak sepantasnya mencampuri yang bukan menjadi urusannya, Kyuhyun punya Siwon yang sangat menjaganya, tapi apakah ia salah jika bersikap terlalu overprotective pada Kyuhyun? Ia hanya tidak mau jika benar Kyuhyun bernasip serupa dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun itu terlalu berharga untuknya, mimpi Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang komposer dan pianislah yang mendekatkan diri mereka berdua. Usia yang terpaut lima tahun tak menjadi halangan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun, ia malah merasa nyaman dan jika Tuhan memiliki rencana kehidupan kedua untuknya, ia akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk memiliki adik seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk hyung" tepukan kecil di bahunya menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang tengah berkelana jauh. Leeteuk mendongak lalu tersenyum manis pada juniornya di kampus sekaligus sahabatnya. Siwon menghapus jarak diantara mereka, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping sang pria yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek di penghujung musim dingin tahun ini.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur?" tanyanya, matanya kembali fokus pada kegelapan malam.

"Ne..setelah kuberi antibiotik yang kau berikan padaku tadi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa hyung tiba-tiba meneleponku dan ada hal yang akan kau katakan padaku" ucap Siwon sembari memberikan sweaternya untuk menghangatkan tubuh sang sunbae.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan Kyuhyun" jawabnya singkat.

Siwon memringkan kepalanya mencoba bertanya menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun sering sakit pada tangannya dan sering melakukan hal apapun yang tidak diinginkannya. Mmm..misalnya tiba-tiba dia berlari atau menjatuhkan barang yang ia pegang atau bahkan terdapat luka keci di sekitar tangannya" Siwon bingung, otaknya masih blank.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu"

"Maksudku, kram tangan" jawab Leeteuk singkat, ia bingung bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya.

"Terakhir aku lihat dia begitu kemarin malam, hyung. Dia juga pernah mengeluh sakit tapi aku pikir hanya kram biasa karena dia terlalu terobsesi pada piano dan laptopnya untuk bermain games"

"Kau tak berniat memeriksakannya ke dokter?"

"Dia tak mau hyung. Bahkan dia sering marah padaku jika aku menyebut dokter atau rumah sakit padanya. Kyuhyun benci medis, hyung" Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau mencoba mendatangkan dokter ke rumahmu? Aku bisa memanggil dokter yang pernah menangani Donghae, Siwon" usul Leeteuk sumringah. Ia benar-benar cemas pada adik sahabatnya itu.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan "Ia tetap tak menyukai itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci medis. Itu semua karena orang tua kami meninggal. Sejak itu Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci semua hal yang berbau medis, ia tak percaya pada dokter dan semua yang berkaitan dengan medis"

Leeteuk memijat keningnya pelan "Adikmu luar biasa aneh, Siwon" Siwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

"Tapi kau tenang saja hyung, itu hanya kram biasa bukan apa-apa kok, percaya padaku"

"Aku hanya tak ingin ia seperti Donghae, meninggalkanku dan semua mimpi-mimpinya di usia remaja" ujar Leeteuk lagi yang disambut senyuman menawan sang pria tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, hyung" balasnya yang ikut melihat hitam pekatnya langit malam.

—

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun tak menyentuh piano putih andalannya, setiap kali ia memainkannya hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam ia kembali merasakan kram yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan sakit. Setiap malam ia harus menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah bantal untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh bahkan akan selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Siwon dan Leeteuk.

"For God's sake..jangan sekarang Tuhan. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin memainkan Carmina Burana pada saat kompetisi nanti" rintih Kyuhyun disela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memberat. Ia benar-benar tak tau penyakit apa yang menyerangnya belakangan ini. Kyuhyun menyerah benar-benar menyerah. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, lalu men-dial nomer yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

—

Dengan tergesa dilajukannya dengan cepat Hyundai hitam miliknya, di tengah kekalutannya ia mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk agar ia membawa dokter kenalannya. Siwon kalap, ia benar-benar khawatir ketika adiknya menyuruhnya pulang dan merintih kesakitan. Tidak tidak, Siwon tidak ingin berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang adiknya. Dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya saat ini.

Pria berjas hitam itu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarang di garasi luas rumah – orang tuanya – nya, lalu bergegas memasuki kamar sang adik yang ternyata menjeblak terbuka. Dilihatnya sudah ada dua orang mendampingi Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata di kasurnya. Leeteuk dan pria yang berjas putih yang bertitel dokter itu melihat Siwon yang terengah, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya benar-benar kacau, kemeja dan jasnya terlihat sangat kusut sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan asing di Korea Selatan.

"Leeteuk hyung, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tak sabar ia bertanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris, ia kemudian mempersilahkan Siwon dan dokter pribadi Donghae untuk berbicara dengannya di ruang tamu, takut-takut mengganggu Kyuhyun yang damai dalam istirahatnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menuntun Siwon yang masih terlihat cemas, tak hanya Siwon yang gusar tapi dirinyapun dilanda kekalutan yang teramat sangat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikku, Dokter, hyung?" tanya Siwon tak sabar sambil mendudukan dirinya pada sofa di ruang tamu.

Leeteuk mengusap pelan punggungnya, memberi syarat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-sshi harus menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" lanjut sang dokter.

"Loh memang dia sakit apa?"

"Maaf, Siwon-sshi. Ini baru prediksi awalku, saya memperkirakan Kyuhyun-sshi menderita Dystonia"

"Dystonia?" Siwon mengeja, ia bahkan baru dengar bahwa ada nama penyakit sepert itu.

"Penyakit yang menyerang otot, penyakit yang menimbulkan gerakan-gerakan abnormal yang tak disadari adikmu, selain itu Dystonia mengakibatkan kejang otot, kram dan bahkan bisa melumpuhkan saraf motorik yang akhirnya menganggu gerakan anggota tubuhnya bahkan kalau sudah akut, si penderita akan mengalami kesulitan berbicara" terang sang dokter membuat Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya.

"Sembuhkan Kyuhyun dokter! Dia seorang pianis! Cho Kyuhyun….dia…dia..dia akan menjadi seorang komposer hebat" Siwon frustasi, menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangisi takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

I am the hero for tomorrow

Once again, power will pay off

Holding my like a blinding light of hope

TBC


End file.
